The Adventures Of Bunny And Clyde
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: This is a series of Bunny one-shots. They all include non other than Mr. Clyde Donovan. Hope you enjoy.
1. The Argument

_**The Argument:**_

"Butters, get off that god damn computer!"

"Jeez Louise K-Kenny I don-don't wanna. Besides, I-I'm almost finished the l-last level. You know this game don't save." Kenny fought a smile. He loved it when Butters was like this. _'Time to kick it up a notch.' _"I don't care Butters! You've been on that computer all friggin' day!" As you can tell, Kenny wasn't being a potty-mouth like usual. He knew Butters hated him swearing and he respected that. "But Kenny..."

"Don't 'But Kenny...' Me young man! Don't make me confine you to our room whilst I keep a constant eye on you!" Butters' cheeks reddened considerably.

Suddenly, the door burst open. A figure was standing in the door way. They stepped in the house. He flipped his brown hair and placed his hands in the pockets of his red jacket. With a confident smirk he opened his mouth to speak when Kenny sighed deeply, "What do you want Mr. Clyde Donovan?" He asked sarcastically.

Clyde pouted, "It's Ka-lyde Swaggins, thank you very much. Jeez, I thought you of all people would know that. I guess I was wrong, Kenneh McSwaggingson!"

"Sorry Señor Fabulousa."

"Anyway, I heard ya'll arguing outside and I wanted to get in on it."

"Butters, where's my Pimp Cane. I need to smack a bitch..."

_Hi there! Hope you liked it. It the first of a series._

_Review please! _

_Have a fabulous day!_

_**TheFalseProphet666**_


	2. Bunny Owns A Bunny

_**Bunny owns a Bunny!**_

"It's real cute Kenny."

"Just like you, Buttercup."

"Kenny! I ain't cute."

"If you're not cute then I'm the richest man alive."

Kenny and Butters were currently playing with their new pet. A bunny. It was white with brown patches. One of it's ears was brown and one was white. It had dark eyes and a ever-twitching nose. "What we gonna call him Kenny?"

"Smudge."

"Why?"

"Because it's a cute and it's got smudges. Simple."

"Smudge." Butters tested the name. "I like it. Smudge it is!"

"Aww! Cute ickle- wickle bunny!" They whirled around to revealed Clyde sitting on the couch with hearts in his eyes. Kenny sighed and held out his hand.

"Where's my Pimp Cane? I need to smack a bitch..."

"Hey! You can Pimp Slap Ka-lyde!"

"How much you bettin' on that?"

_Ooh! Ka-lyde is in trouble! Never annoy Kenny McSwagginson._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Review!_

_Have a fabulous day! ^^_


	3. Sunset

**Sunset:**

Kenny and Butters were currently enjoying the sunset under a tree on top of a hill covered in lush, emerald grass. A finished picnic lay neatly beside them as they silently watched the colours spread across the now burnt orange sky and the sun slowly setting.

Kenny sighed contently into his boyfriend's soft, vanilla scented, blond hair. It was moments like these that he cherished the most. _'Everything's so perfect... Almost to perfect I'm half-expecting Clyde to show up. Good thing I brought my Pimp Cane.'_

The Pimp Cane was given to Kenny when he finally left Hell at 14. Satan had given it to him personally saying "You're gonna need it kiddo!" Oh boy, he was right. It was favourite Clyde beating toy.

"Kenny..." He snapped out of his trance to see Butters had turned around and was staring at him with those large, innocent baby blues and a gentle blush. Kenny couldn't repress a smile.

"Yes Buttercup?"

"Where's Clyde? He's usually popped up by now. There's ain't no chance he'd give up so easily."

"You're right Buttercup." Kenny noted the fact that Butters didn't stutter once. He smiled to himself and took out his gold pocket watch (A small token from Pip and Damien) "Three... Two... One!"

Clyde came running into view and landed in front of Butters. The jumpy blond squeaked and gripped Kenny's thigh "Wazzup Butters? Hey Ken-" A certain diamond topped cane came flying down hard and fast straight into his mop of brown hair. Kenny glared at him with a smile, "You just got Pimp Slapped, beeotch!" He went rolling down the hill, knocked out.

Butters kissed Kenny's cheek gently. Twisting his body so he could straddle the taller boy. Butters smiled. "You didn't need to be so harsh..."

Kenny kissed his lips and they carried on until the sky turned dark blue with silver stars.

_Oh Kenny! What are you like?_

_Have a fabulous day!_

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


	4. Come Home

_This is were Kenny comes back from Hell and gets together with Butters which was mentioned in the last Chapter so I thought I might as well write it. I'm going through a writer's block here... Not fun._

* * *

**Come Home:**

* * *

A 16 year old Butters sat in a graveyard in front of a dateless grave. A grave that belong to non other than Kenny McCormick. He had died nearly 8 years ago and Butters had come here everyday on the way home from school. He loved Kenny, he's known for awhile now. He didn't know he was gay when Kenny died, of course.

Butters began to cry for his lost loved one. He couldn't stop himself, this happened every time. He missed Kenny's unique humour, when they used to meet up in secret, Kenny would only take his hood down when they were alone, being called Buttercup as Kenny's nickname for him. He would be here for years just thinking about the list of things he missed about Kenny.

Suddenly, there was a loud cracking noise below him and he moved quickly out of the way as the ground broke open and a certain orange-clad figure emerged from the roaring flames. The grave disappeared into the ground and the figure stood in its place. The fire vanished with the crack, the ground looked unchanged.

"Butters?" Said blond boy was staring at the figure with tears of happiness pricking in his large eyes.

"Kenny!" He screamed, jumping into the teens arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"Really?"  
"Course I did Ken! I love you!" Butters froze when he realised what he had just revealed and quickly let go. He began to rub his knuckles together, old habits die hard, and his shoes had suddenly become the most interesting things in the whole universe. "Geez Ken... I'm sorry. It's j-just tha-that I-I-I -"

"Butters, look at me." The younger blond hesitated, but, looked up at the boy. Kenny had definately gotten... Better.

His hood was down, revealing short dirty blond hair that framed his face perfectly, his deep blue eyes that you could easily get lost in, his perfectly formed nose and the freckles that were dusted across the bridge of it as well as his cheeks Butters' eyes landed on his full, pink lips. _'Oh goodness gracious...'_ "Butters! Are you alive! Are the lights on upstairs?"

"Sorry Ken, I guess I was- mmph!" Butters was cut off by Kenny smashing his lips to his own. They continued a gentle kiss, pouring in every bit of love they had.

"McSWAGGINSON!?" They both broke away with shock and turned to see no other than Clyde Donovan.

"Hey Ka-lyde!"

"YOU'RE BACK!"

"Yeah..."

Clyde ran to Kenny for a hug, failing to notice poor Butters as he pushed him out the way. A sudden pain in his head made him cease his motions. Butters noticed that Kenny had whacked him with a thick, black wooden stick that had a large diamond on the end. "PIMP SLAPPED, BEEOTCH!" Kenny shouted in victory. He smiled gently at Butters and walked up to him. Putting his free arm around the innocent blond's waist. "What do you say, be my boyfriend?" He asked hopefully.

"Ken, I'm yours whether you want me or not..."

They kissed gently when they heard a voice, "Aww, you guys! You two NEED a ship name!"

"Ka-lyde!" Kenny pretty much screeched.

"Ken you just looked like a Bunny." Butters giggled

"That's it! Bunny! That's your ship name now. Get ready for school fame guys!"

"Why you little-"

Clyde ran as fast as his legs could carry him as Butters held back his new boyfriend from pounding Clyde into the ground.

* * *

As so Bunny was formed! Bet some of you thought that Ka-lyde wasn't gonna be in this chapter, didn't you?

It feels amazing to have another Bunny chapter up though.

If any of you have any ideas on what I should have in my next one shot then please let me know. Don't be shy, I'm completely open to any ideas.

Even if you were high or drunk or smoking weed or something when you thought of it. I don't care because those are always the best! Not speaking from personal experience!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


End file.
